Rise of Darkness
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: It's been three months since Elsword's sudden disappearance when he left for a simple mission in Feita. When said boy returns, he's changed from his old self... and brings back a horrifying nightmare with him... Rated T for later chapters and blood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: GASP! SURPRISE FANFICTION! *gets shot for cliche intro*

I have been dying to do this for ages now and finally here it is!

Now, here is everyone's job classes!

Elsword: Infinity Sword ( Age: 16)

Raven: Veteran Commander (Age 27)

Eve: Code Empress (N/A)

Rena: Night Watcher (N/A)

Aisha: Dimension Witch (Age 18)

Chung: Tactical Trooper (Age 16)

Ara: Sakra Devanam (Age 17)

Anyways, Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Elsword belongs to Killer Combo and KOG. I own nothing. D:

* * *

Rise of Darkness

Chapter 1: Dark Night

In Velder, all lay quiet. The streets were empty and the moon shined with a brilliant, luminescent light, flooding the ground below like water. Crickets sang their quiet songs and the faint calls of owls could be heard in the distance. All was peaceful.

However, this peace would soon be disturbed.

Two figures were on top of a roof. One was a tall male, who had long, silvery - gray hair and menacing red eyes with two black, bull like horns that came from his head. He had clothing similar to that of a butler's, the torso and gloves being burgundy in color and the rest of suit was black.

The other figure was slightly shorter than the latter and he had medium length red hair, part of it being black. He had a darker shade of red in his eyes, letting them be more pronounced with his sharp eye shape. The red haired boy's clothing was a bit unique in a sense: the top was very skinny and black in color, red mini like 'rips' in it. The bottom was very armor like, a combination of reds, blacks, and whites, with the slightest shades of gray. In his hands held two swords, a red one and a white one.

The first figure turned to the red haired boy and said, "I need you to bring them back to me from here. The ones who nearly killed me in battle."

"Yes, My Lord," the boy replied, bowing.

The demon lord smiled, pleased he had a faithful servant by his side. "Good boy, Elsword," he praised. "Now, take your time with this mission: it may be the hardest task I have given you. If push comes to shove and you must protect yourself, do so. Even brand them if you must. However, whatever you do, do not kill them." There was a serious tone in his voice at the last part. "You may leave them critically injured, but you must not kill them. I want them alive, understand?"

"Yes, My Lord," Elsword said, bowing once more. "I understand my allocated task. You may send me when you deem it ready.

The demon's smile turned into an evil one and inwardly he chuckled a bit. "You may take your leave now," he told him. "I shall keep in touch with your progress."

With a nod, Elsword got up from his bowing position. Suddenly, his mostly crimson hair was turning jet black. His fingernails turned to claws, his canines to fangs, and the pupils in his eyes turned to slits, like a cat's. Two lumps had appeared on his back started to form and burst from his back, revealing black, demonic wings about seven feet long.

Elsword hissed an otherworldly sound, eyes wide for the thrill of the hunt. He looked over to his master once more for confirmation, of which the demon leader nodded, before he took off in the night sky, silent as an owl.

The silver haired demon watched his servant go and turned to leave. He was glad that Elsword was making full use of his demonic powers that he himself had given the boy. He'd never thought it'd be this easy, being able to manipulate Elsword into being his own personal proxy.

_'Soon,' _the man thought to himself as he disappeared into the shadows. _'Soon, I'll be at full strength and will bring the darkness again in greater power to Elrios than anyone could've ever dreamed of...'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit on the short side. I was also thinking of adding yaoi here, but I'm not too sure if I should or not. Next chapter will possibly be a fight scene (it might be, but don't count on seeing one)._  
_

I'm also thinking if I should continue this as a successful, full length story. Again, not sure if I should or not.

Anyways, read and review! Please no flames... .-.

See ya soon!

~SRB


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here I am with another chapter. (This was fast...)

This may become a full chapter story. I'm sure of it...

And also, there will be no yaoi. (Sorry yaoi lovers...)

Now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: KOG and Killer Combo own this. The fanfic is owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ambush

Elsword flew swiftly across the sky, his eyes scanning the ground for his objective. For around ten minutes, he flew around the streets until he spotted it.

There was a house near Velder Palace, and according to his master, this was it.

Smiling in glee, he banked towards the house and slowed his descent. With a few more final flaps, he landed on a windowsill and retracted his wings into his body.

Being confident that he wouldn't need his weapons at the moment, Elsword hid his red sword in shadows with his powers and made the white sword, Cornwell, disappear. Next, he opened the window and silently crawled in. He left the window open, should he need a quick escape.

His eyes looked curiously around the room, taking in his surroundings. There were books everywhere he turned, and mainly about one subject: alchemy.

What was a bunch of alchemy books doing here? Elsword couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

He turned to see a young boy his age sleeping on a bed in a blue T-shirt and white shorts. Elsword could make out long, golden hair in a pony tail and the quiet breathing from his snores.

Elsword's eyes gleamed. It was Chung! One of his targets had already been found.

Creeping up to him, the red haired boy wondered how to catch him. Sure, he could just take him and run, but what if Chung had awoken? He would alert the others and soon he would be a sitting duck or worse, dead.

As ideas racked through his mind, Chung stirred and Elsword froze, still as a statue. When Chung didn't wake up, Elsword began thinking again. His master did say to take his time...

Suddenly, he grinned. A wicked grin. Elsword had a great idea. All he'd have to do was join the group. And later on, when they'd least expect it, lead them into a trap. Afterwards, he'd take the group to his master.

Now with that plan set, he was uncertain on what to do next. Maybe he could explore?

Elsword's curiosity was growing ever stronger within the passing second. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to look around for a bit, he thought.

Elsword was consumed by a dark void just for a split moment. When it was gone, he had turned into something more monstrous.

He looked like a black wolf crossed with a dragon. His clothes were gone and fur took their place. Two horns came from his head and his tail looked burly enough to smash through steel.

His draconic like head had two long curved canines sticking out from the mouth, similar to that of a walrus. Sheathing his claws (which seemed like they cut through skin like butter), he made a stealthy approach to the door.

Only, Elsword's stealthy approach was interrupted by the tumbling of Chung's books, courtesy of his tail knocking them down.

And, to Elsword's horror, the blonde boy had woken up. He rubbed his eyes, mumbling, "What was that noise?" and turned to Elsword.

_Oh crap, _Elsword thought to himself, freezing as Chung's eyes widening in fear. Chung slowly reached for a white stone on his nightstand and the demon boy soon realized it was the Guardian Stone.

The blonde then screamed and Elsword knew it was his cue to leave. Racing for the window, he leaped out of the way of Chung's Destroyer, nearly crushing his tail (_How fast does he get into the Freituner?_ Elsword thought surprised.) and jumped out of the window, letting his wings open free and made a mad dash away from Velder.

Heart pounding and anxiety taking it's hold on Elsword, he didn't stop flying until he was in the forests of Feita. Landing softly, he calmed down and knew he was safe for the moment.

...Although, it was a stupid move to leave Velder entirely...

_...Darn it, _Elsword thought bitterly. Looks like he was going to have to fly back to Velder...

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Chung panted heavily, rerunning in his mind what he had just saw. What was a demon doing in his room? Weren't all the demons destroyed?

It wasn't until his door burst open that he came back to his senses. Chung turned to see Raven, Eve (Oberon and Ophelia were behind her), Aisha, and Ara, all with worried faces. Rena wasn't here, Chung realized. She must be still asleep.

"Chung, what happened?" Raven asked. "We heard you scream."

"There was a monster in here..." Chung said, eyes still the size of tiny specks. "A demon in fact..."

"A demon?!" Ara gasped, orange eyes wide. "Didn't we kill them all?"

"I'm pretty sure we did," Aisha said with the same expression on her face. "You sure it wasn't just a raccoon or something you saw?"

"It wasn't a raccoon," Oberon suddenly spoke up. He was bent down, looking at the ground carefully. "My scanners detect something of a bigger stature."

"Whatever do you mean, Oberon?" Eve asked.

A blue ray of light coming from his mask. It swept the area like a security light until it abruptly stopped near Raven's feet.

Everyone turned to the light and gasped.

There was a massive, two foot wide pawprint, the paw having five, slender toes: four in the front and one on the back. It had gouging, shallower marks that deemed it claw marks. There was also a small piece of black fur, so black if hadn't been for Oberon's light, would've been undetectable.

"There's more, Master Eve," Oberon declared. His light swept away from Raven's feet and stopped near the toppled books, showing more pawprints, but instead without the claw marks. Another piece of the dark fur was found as well. The scariest part was, they all lead toward the door.

"This is bad," Aisha said shakily. "If it really was a demon..."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard for when it comes back," Ara said seriously.

Chung nodded. "You think the king should be warned about this?" Chung asked.

The room was silent, save for Oberon still scanning the room for any more clues, a faint humming coming from it.

"That would be best, but what if the demon doesn't come back?" Raven said.

"Better safe than sorry," Eve said. "There's the likely possibility it could come back." She turned to Oberon and asked, "Did you find anything else?"

"No, Master Eve," Oberon said, getting up from his position on the ground.

"Then it's settled," Eve said. "We'll go to the king tomorrow. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

The next morning...

The following morning, everyone was up and prepared to leave. Rena had been informed of the situation and her reactions were like the rest of the Elgang's.

Just as Chung opened the front door, he had to do a double take before his eyes turned the size of dinner plates.

And not because of the demon, but something even more astounding...

* * *

A/N: Well, this was a quick update unlike my other stories. I have slight Writer's Block at the moment, along with having to study for my end of the year tests and what not.

It also doesn't help that I'm putting it off by playing Elsword. It's too addicting... FT

Well, Read and Review! And as always, no flames~!

~SRB


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a while since I updated this story, due to a bad case of Writer's Block, procrastination, PSO2 and other things. Luckily, this story's plot hasn't yet been erased from my ever present memory.

Now, without further ado, chapter start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. It's owned by KO of G and Killer Combo.

* * *

Chapter 3

Homecoming

"Hello," the masculine voice said at the door.

Chung couldn't believe his eyes. It was one of his most trusted comrades right here in front of him. How...?

"Elsword!" Aisha shouted, practically shoving everyone out of the way and almost tackling the redhead as she hugged him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "You're back!"

Elsword put a hand on her back, rubbing it in slow circles as he comforted her. "It's alright," he said. "I'm okay."

"Elsword, I can't believe you're back," Ara said, tears edging dangerously to the rims of her eyes. "We were so worried that you wouldn't come back..."

She sobbed right into Rena's side at that moment, the elf holding her close for comfort. "It has been a while, I must admit," Rena agreed. "And I - no, we want to know what happened to you while you were gone."

"Indeed, a story you must share with us about what had transpired with your absence," Eve chimed in.

Elsword scratched the back of his head. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yea!" Aisha said happily, no longer crying. "Let's talk on the way to king's place!"

Elsword raised an eyebrow. "Why are you guys going to see the king?" he asked. "Something happen?"

"Chung claims to have seen a demon in his room last night," Raven explained. "Oberon managed to gather some evidence to back up our case."

"Demon?" Elsword's sharp eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"Yea," Chung said, coming out of his stupor. "Now, may we go now? We don't have time to waste."

"Oh stop being so impatient Chung!" Aisha scolded. "We have all the time in the world!"

* * *

**On the way to Velder Castle...**

"So, how did it begin?" Aisha asked Elsword.

"What?" Elsword replied obliviously.

"The story idiot, the story!" Aisha whacked the redhead hard with her staff.

"OW!" Elsword shouted and nearly tripped and fell, if he hadn't summoned Cornwell at the last minute and stabbed it into the ground, catching himself. "That hurt!"

"Now now, Aisha," Ara said, trying to calm her down. "Are you alright, Elsword?"

"Relatively," the swordsman replied, standing back up and recalled the white sword, Cornwell disappearing into thin air. "Now, you wanted the story?"

"Yes," Aisha strained, an angry anime vein on her head.

"Well, it all it started when I got to Feita," he began. "Lento told me there was a bandit problem around there and they had happened to set shop in the Shrine of Dedication. Don't ask why they were in there in the first place.

"Anyways, I went in. It was awfully quiet, possibly due to the fact there wasn't any demons or ghosts around, but there were bandit goons as I went further in. Pretty easy... at first.

"Then, suddenly, just as I was taking on the boss, a bandit hit me in the head while I was distracted and I fell unconscious."

Raven blinked. "What happened afterwards?" he asked.

"The rest is foggy," replied Elsword, shaking his head. "I can't remember anything after that."

"Are you hurt? Any serious injuries?" Rena asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Elsword replied with a smirk. " Just a few scrapes here and there. Nothing I can't handle."

"My question is, how do you not remember what happened after you were unconscious?" Chung asked, eyebrow raised skeptically. "I know three months may be a while, but you should be able to at least recall one thing -"

"We're here," Eve cut in, effectively stopping Chung's sentence.

The Elgang arrived at the front gates of Velder Castle. Two heavily armored guards guarded the door, weapon in hand.

"If you are here to see His Majesty, I'm afraid he is ill at the moment and will not be able to talk to anyone at this time," one of the guards told them.

"He's ill?!" Aisha said, eyes wide.

"When will he be well again?" asked Ara.

"He should be well within two weeks time," the other guard spoke. "We'll have a messenger notify you when he's back up on his feet."

Raven nodded. "Alright, thanks for telling us," he said.

The Elgang proceeded to walk back home, unbeknownst to them the tiniest of evil grins graced across Elsword's lips.

* * *

**Back at the Elgang household...**

"I can't believe the king is sick," Aisha said, disheartened as she sat at the kitchen table along with the others.

"The guards said he'd be better in two weeks," assured Rena as she cooked on the stove. "Until then, we'll have to wait."

"Yes, so we shall wait," the Code Empress agreed, sipping a cup of hot tea poured by Ophelia.

"That, and keep watch for that demon," Ara reminded them.

Elsword nodded. "Hey Chung, out of curiosity, what did this demon look like?" Elsword asked.

"Well, it kinda looked dragon-ish or wolfish in looks," Chung explained. "It had huge paws, long tusks and was probably around six feet long from head to tail. It also had very black fur, so dark it looked like the night sky."

Elsword blinked and for a split second looked uneasy. "I see," he replied.

Raven inwardly scrutinized Elsword. Something seemed... off about him. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew there was something different about him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ara said, "Hey dinner's on the table. You don't want it to get cold right?"

"Y-yea, right," Raven said, picking up his fork and began eating.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Raven tossed and turned in his sleep and finally snapped his eyes open. He hadn't been able to get to sleep, even after that delicious meal Rena had made.

So, he did the only thing that helped him sleep: to get a glass of warm milk.

As he was heading out of his room and into the hallway, he heard something from Elsword's room. It sounded like talking.

_'What is Elsword doing up this late at night?' _Raven thought as he got a little closer to Elsword's door to listen more intently. Everyone knew once Elsword was sleep, he couldn't be roused for at least an hour, even if breakfast was on the table.

"...So, that is the plan?" That was a voice that was new to Raven. His tiredness was now replaced with sharp focus.

"Yes." That was Elsword's voice, Raven realized. Who was he talking to?

A moment of silence and then the unrecognizable voice commented, "I see. A bit cliche, but it's effective nonetheless. I'll need to get the troops ready then."

A shuffling of steps and the sound of purring could be heard.

"Thank you for approving my idea, My Lord," Elsword replied. "This will definitely bring you back up to your former glory."

"Don't get too hasty now," the voice told him. "We have to take it step by step. Then, once the plan reaches the end, the results shall show."

Steps were heard going towards the door and Raven backed away from the door to avoid getting spotted.

"I shall continue to watch your progress, but before I go, there is something I must tell you," the voice said. "Look out for the signal I'll send during the full moon. You'll recognize it."

"Yes, My Lord," Elsword said.

"Farewell, until later," the voice said. Raven saw a purple aura brightly glow in the room and then vanish instantly.

Raven quickly went back to his room, and shut the door quietly behind him. What was all that about? And who's Elsword referring to as 'My Lord'?

Nevertheless, Elsword may not be the same hot headed swordsman he once knew. He may have returned to the group, but it was probably not for the better...

* * *

A/N: This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I decided to save it till next chapter.

So anyways, how'd I do? I hope I did well, because I feel like I did poorly.

Read and Review! No flames though. I hate getting burned.

See ya!

~SRB


End file.
